User talk:Rogue of fe
hey Pretty good thanks. If you want to talk some more you can head here. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JayBO/Avatar_IRC just follow those instructions, there are a few of us here at an given time. We had quite a few last night. I deleted your Men or Women post, b/c you made it into an article, click the blue button up top to make it a blog. The is also a blog called are all of us here men, its pretty much the same as your question. JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 19:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I noticed when i created it that i made it an article....im sorry didnt mean to and thank you so much for the support and help..... my peace with you may lift your wings and help you fly!Rogue of fe 19:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem at all man, it happens JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 19:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Future Marine About the marine thing: let me just thank you ahead of time for serving our country! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 03:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thnx so much.... I have decided that i will most likely become a support driver, a pilot, or a mechanic in the military to better my skills in the future of my country... my mother is all for but she doesnt want me to become a grunt no matter how much i want to be a GRUNT!Rogue of fe 16:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, mothers are like that! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 19:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) hellz yeh they will!Rogue of fe 18:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks! Don't forget to sign your name with ~~~~ after your comments. =] If you want me to, I can make you a "fancy" sig to sign your name off with. Just tell me how you want it to look like, here, or my talk page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 18:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean Copperplate? Or does your computer have a font called "Copperblack"? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 21:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeh yeh i meant Copperplate i was typing so fast that i forgot what it was called yeh copper black would be nice.....SUPRISE ME LAD! srry about it being so long i have been major busy....Rogue of fe 19:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you like this? Rogue of Fe Okay, now type into your preferences. Check the checkbox underneath and click save at the very end. Now you should be able to sign your name with ~~~~. Your signature is at this page: User:Rogue of fe/Sig. If you have any problems, tell me. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 20:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) hey how do u get ur preferences!Rogue of fe 19:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 23:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Abolutely! What do you want it to say? "Rogue the Guildmaster"? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's done, and this is what you want right? (you don't need to type anything anywhere) Rogue the Guildmaster I had to add more red to the background, so it's not as dark. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thnx so much friend!Rogue the Guildmaster 18:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) lego starcraft if i can find them i wil post my starcraft units. (made of lego) kìyevame adun toridas Zann-ruk 22:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I really want to thank you about your concern.I feel sorry, for your past and I understand you.It's a shame that we cannot choose families.What we can choose , though, is a lifestyle.We just have to keep fighting.I say that to myself every day.It's not about what life we live, it's about how we live it.I understood that a couple of months ago.Life can be a bitch.But in the end , when I sleep, that's what makes us want to live.You never know what's comin'.Tha's a little interesting.Anyway, thanks again,I aprecciate your concern and I understand you.Avataraddicted 18:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, will do.If I need anything I will message you.Also, if you need anything you message me, ok? Also, I will add you on my friends list. :)Avataraddicted 16:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I have edited your user page.Go take a look. :)Avataraddicted 16:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think?Just finished it.Avataraddicted 13:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, you might like this.Avataraddicted 17:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) And this. :)Avataraddicted 17:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey man.Could you put your signature right next to your name in my friends list?Avataraddicted 16:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) JUST BOUGHT AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Avataraddicted 14:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, JUST SAW AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Man, it was an experience, the resolution was just perfect, the sound was perfect, e.t.c.About the story...The usual.Perfecterer (LOL) than perfect!!!!!!!!!!!Lived to see experience it.I'm still crying, lol.Avataraddicted 19:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man agree with you, long time no talk.Anyway, I'm bored too and yes I'll make your page look good.But I want specific info.Do you want me to just upload images on your page? Avataraddicted 16:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Well then I've only one thing to say: LETS GET ROCKIN'!!!Avataraddicted 16:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, I've just uploaded some images at your userpage.Hope you like 'em.Message me to tell me about want do you think about your new userpage.You can upload some more if you want, but just an advice: If you want to make your page cool, use userboxes and write about the movie :)Avataraddicted 17:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) No prob :)Avataraddicted 09:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks my friend!!! I will draw more in "the distant future". Did you click on it to see it's real beauty? Of course you can, my friend!!! No prob.Avataraddicted 18:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid, that you cannot do that.I'll put it some where else, okay?Avataraddicted 18:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Done and done :)Avataraddicted 18:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi and thanks Wow--that is way cool you getting to grow up in the Rockies, that's why we moved here, for our daughter who is 4. Living here really gives you a different attitude toward life. Pretty amazing!Ikran43 16:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi my friend and thanks about wishing me happy birthday!!! I have closed 16, entered 17.Avataraddicted 16:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, my friend I'll be sure to leave a "happy message" :)Avataraddicted 18:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, of course you can !!! Anyway, it's easy! First, go to " My favourite images" section and click on "edit" at the right side. Then you'll see several little icons at the top of the page. Go to the section "insert" at the right and click on the first icon from the left.Then you choose width and layout( left or right side of page), write something as a caption and then simply click on "insert file".Avataraddicted 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey my friend. I really am a badass? Why do you say that?Avataraddicted 16:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Just listened to the song. It's really good, man. What kind of music do you like?Avataraddicted 18:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) YO AND HI BACKATCHA! Good Evening Aaron ~ thank you for the 'great '''welcome ~ it is so nice to meet you. Any Friend of Nick's is a Friend of mine. I so agree with what you said about our souls being lifted by Avatar ~ what an experience!!!!!! I am so very happy that your girlfriend feels the same way about "our" movie as you do ~ makes your passion for all things Avatar burn even brighter doesn't it? I don't know what I would have done with myself if I hadn't accidentally bumped into this wiki ~ it can sometimes be tough to keep a bonfire burning when you are alone; but with our community, we can keep throwing more fuel on that fire ':-) ~ '''yea us! There were many times that I went to see Avatar and I was the ONLY person in the theater. Didn't bother me a bit ~ wasn't so embarrassed about crying then LOL. We will all stick together and support each other and become a true family. I am interested to know the history and/or backround of your name ~ do you mind telling me? We give a great deal of thought and care to choosing a name. Be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC)